Changed Forever
by showtunediva
Summary: This story is under the Plays/Musicals section under the title Forever Changed. Couldn't post it under the same title in this sectios for some reason. Anyway this is Grace Farrell's reaction to Annie's adoption. Enjoy. May eventually add more on to this. Any suggestions on how I can advance the plot would be lovely. Based off the 1999 movie.
1. How Annie Chaged Me

Forever Changed

**Grace Farrell's reaction to adopting Annie**

**Author's Note**: I just saw Annie two weeks ago and am auditioning for it on Sunday.. auditioning for Grace is still up for debate and I thought it would be interesting to have Grace's viewpoint on adopting Annie. I hope you all enjoy this. I obviously do not own rights to Annie characters.

The weather was mild for an early December day as I walked up the stairs to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage. Mr. Warbucks had not been to specific about adopting a boy or a girl so I chose a girl because I always wanted a daughter but haven't really met someone to start a family of my own with since I started working for Mr. Warbucks. I knocked on the door of the office "Yeah, come in" a gruff voice called from the other side. "Ms Hannigan?" I'm Grace Farrell I'm secretary to Oliver Warbucks and I'm here to adopt an orphan for the Christmas holidays." I made eye contact with the little girl she had been scolding and she had a look on her face that said "Please get me out of here." I found out within moments that the little girl's name was Annie. Ms. Hannigan was reluctant to sign the contract to let Annie stay with Mr. Warbucks at first but she finally agreed. The other children came out to say goodbye to her. "Hey kids, I'm getting out of here for Christmas. I'll write to ya." The atmosphere of the orphanage seemed so dreary… she seemed very happy to be getting out of there for two weeks.

In the car ride on the way to Macy's I decided to ask Annie about her life in the orphanage.

"Oh Ms. Farrell, you don't know how happy I am to be staying with Mr. Warbucks for two weeks. Thank you for this opportunity. All we ever do is work. Ms. Hannigan is practically a slave driver and never lets us have any fun at all. "

Now at least I knew a little about Ms Hannigan. Hopefully Annie would never have to go back to that orphanage.

The excursion in Macy's did not last too long.. she found a coat that she liked right away and we were on our way to the mansion. Annie was in awe of the house. "Do you really live here?" I smiled "Yes we really live here." Mr. Warbucks came home fifteen minutes later and was surprised to see Annie because he had been expecting a boy orphan.

We took Annie for a night on the town that evening. I think she was in total awe of all the sights. "This is amazing. In my 11 years of living in New York I had never seen any of this."

A week later I was walking back up the orphanage steps, this time with adoption paperwork in my briefcase. Mr. Warbucks had fallen in love with Annie and wanted the adoption to take place as soon as possible. I had to admit that I had grown to love her as if she were my own daughter. I couldn't tell weather Ms. Hannigan was happy about Annie being adopted or not. As I was leaving I bumped into a strange man who was entering the orphanage. "Pardon me honey." He sneered. I shuddered as I got into the limo.

That evening Mr. Warbucks presented Annie with the locket he had gotten from Tiffany's At first Annie seemed happy to receive it but when Mr. Warbucks reached for the broken one around her neck she explained that that locket was from her parents and that she knew they were coming back for her.

I bent down and hugged her. "Annie, don't worry if anyone can find your parents Mr. Warbucks can."

That evening Annie was on the Oxident Hour of Smiles and that led to an outpouring of people claiming to be Annie's parents. Much to our dismay they all turned out to be fakes and couldn't show proof that they were Annie's parents. Annie looked up at Mr. Warbucks "Well if you can't find my parents Mr. Warbucks then I guess no one will be able too." " I love you Annie." Mr. Warbucks said. "I love you too." Annie replied and hugged Mr. Warbucks and then the house was a flurry of activity getting ready for the adoption party.

When Mr. Warbucks asked Annie who she'd want at the adoption party she looked at me and smiled. "I really want you there Ms. Farrell… I really like it when the two of you are together."

I had never seen the house transform so quickly or Mr. Warbucks look so happy. This adoption was changing him for the better and I admit it was changing me too. I really was growing quite fond of Annie. Justice Brandeis arrived moments later and the proceedings were about to begin. We were interrupted by the entrance of an older couple who claimed to be Annie's parents. 'Frauds again.' I thought. These people seemed somewhat legitimate and were able to show proof… especially the locket. Something about the gentleman claiming to be Annie's father seemed a little off and it seemed that he looked like the guy I had bumped into leaving the orphanage a few days before though the woman did not look familiar. When we raised a toast to Annie Mudge.. Annie put her champagne glass down and ran from the room up to her bedroom in tears.

I knocked on her door. "Annie, it's Ms. Farrell can I come in?"

"Yes."

I sat down on the side of her bed. " Annie aren't you happy you found your parents?"

"I guess but you guys have been so nice to me. I'm really gonna miss you."

I pulled her in to my arms and hugged her. "We're going to miss you too. We'll try to come visit you in your new house."

"Annie, did you find those people to be a bit suspicious?"

"They seemed to know everything about the note and my locket."

"Well did anyone else know about your locket? The birth certificate looks like a fake to me."

"Only Ms. Hannigan."

That's where I had recognized that man from… he had bumped into me as I was leaving the orphanage. He was the man that had said "Pardon me honey." He looked suspicious then and looked even more suspicious now. I wondered if he was related to Ms. Hannigan.

"Annie, Mr. Warbucks and I will look into this. I don't think that these people are really your parents."

Annie hugged me again. "Thank you Ms Farrell."

"You're welcome."

I got up to leave the room.

"Ms Farrell?"

I turned around. "Yes Annie?"

"If the Mudges aren't my real parents I'm happy with you and Mr. Warbucks being my parents. I love you both very much."

My face lit up. I was so happy to hear that she loved me just as much as Mr. Warbucks.

'Should I start calling him Oliver now? Perhaps I should'.

I hugged her again. "Mr. Warbucks loves you too Annie and so do I."


	2. Happy Together

**Happy Together**

**Forever Changed Chapter 2**

Christmas Eve was a restless night for Oliver and I. The FBI detectives who were investigating The Mudges, as they called themselves were coming and going. I'm not sure if Annie was more excited about the presents for Santa waiting for her under the Christmas tree or the anticipation of leaving to go to Canada to go live with her new "parents". I was happy that I couldn't be more correct about Ralph Mudge looking like the sleazy gentlemen I had seen outside the orphanage a week before. It was indeed Agatha Hannigan's brother Daniel, also known as Danny the Dip, also known as Rooster. His female accomplice was Lily St Regis and I had a feeling Ms. Hannigan was in on this whole thing too.

At 7:30 am we walked into the foyer and saw Annie waiting on the steps. Her loyal dog Sandy and her suitcase were next to her.

"You're up early this morning Annie." Oliver said

"Yes, well my folks are comin' and I have to be ready."

Annie had a very sad look on her face and I remembered our conversation from the night before.

"Remember Annie we'll try to visit you whenever we can." I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"You're up early too Ms. Farrell and Mr. Warbucks."

Oliver nodded. "Yes Annie we've been up all night. It turns out you may not be going with the Mudges after all."

Annie looked up at him in shock. "What do you mean? They're my parents; I have to go with them."

Oliver held his gaze firmly on Annie.

"Annie, I have something very difficult to tell you. President Roosevelt has been here all night and he is going to help me tell it to you."

"What is it?" Annie looked more confused than ever.

The president rolled up to Annie in his wheelchair.

"Annie, the FBI was able to trace the handwriting on your note to your parents."

"We already know that the Mudges are my parents." Annie said.

I put my hand on Annie's shoulder gently. "Sweetheart, listen to President Roosevelt."

"The handwriting on your note was traced to a David and Margaret Bennett."

"Who are they?"

Oliver cleared his throat.

"The Bennetts were your parents Annie. They died years ago."

"Then I guess I'm an orphan after all."

I wrapped Annie in a warm embrace.

"Annie, do you remember our conversation last night?

Annie nodded. "Yeah, I said I loved you and Mr. Warbucks very much."

"And remember how I said we loved you too?"

"Yes, Ms. Farrell. I do."

"Well, then you're not really an orphan anymore are you?"

Annie's frown was immediately replaced with a wide smile. "I guess not."

Annie looked from President Roosevelt to Oliver then back again.

"Well, if my real parents are dead then who in the world are the Mudges?" Annie asks

Oliver had a grin a mile wide on his face. "That's the right attitude Annie. That's what the FBI has been looking into all night. It turns out they were frauds, not unlike the other people that claimed to be your parents."

"But they knew about my locket. How could that be possible if Ms. Hannigan was the only other person who knew about my locket?"

At that moment Drake entered the hallway "Ms. Hannigan, sir and the children from the orphanage. "

Ms. Hannigan came in with the orphans in tow. "Hi Kids." Annie said. She didn't even give Hannigan a second glance.

"Hi Annie! Hi Annie! The kids screamed excitedly,

"Annie has picked out Christmas presents for all of you and they're all under the tree." Oliver said.

"Hooray!" the kids screamed. Ms. Hannigan walked up to Oliver.

"Thank you for having us. You have a nice place here."

'Much better than that dump you call an orphanage. 'I thought to myself.

"Thank you." If you want to help yourself to some coffee and biscuits Mrs. Pugh just brought some out."

Ms. Hannigan grinned. "I will help myself. Thank you."

'Don't get too comfy Hannigan, you'll be leaving soon.' The voice inside my head carried on.

Drake came back from the entryway with a snide look on his face. "The Mudges are here."

"Show them in!"

"With pleasure sir."

In walked the Mudges… though I knew exactly who they were… and that they weren't Annie's parents at all!

"Good morning one and all! Merry Christmas." 'Ralph Mudge' said.

'We're on to you Rooster Hannigan.' I thought to myself.

"We don't want to be in your way too long interrupting your Christmas celebration and all so Shirley and I will just take Annie.. and the check."

"Of course, the check. I almost completely forgot about that." Oliver said handing it to him.

"A certified check for $50,000 paid to the order of Ralph Mudge."

Drake was watching this from the side of the room. "Read it again sir." The snide look from three minutes before was slowly being replaced with a grin.

"Pay to the order of The Jig is up"

And that's when they knew they had been caught.

"Yes, the jig is up Ralph Mudge, also known as Daniel Francis Hannigan, also known as Rooster Hannigan also known as Danny the Dip." I said.

Rooster and Lily tried to escape but Roosevelt's Gmen and Drake barricaded the door.

"Franklin, I believe your GMen have the power to arrest people who have committed fraud." Oliver said.

"That's very true, hand them over."

Lily St. Regis pointed to Agatha Hannigan who was smiling, watching the kids by the Christmas tree and drinking her coffee. "She's part of this too. If we're gonna go to the slammer so should she."

Hannigan tried to feign innocence. "I just met these people two days ago." "Annie, tell these people how good always have been to ya."

Annie had a smug look on her face. "The one thing you always taught me Ms. Hannigan was never tell a lie."

Hannigan's face was filled with rage as she lunged at Annie and I shielded her against me.

"Lay a hand on her and I can easily have you arrested for child abuse." I said.

"You'll be out of a job too as you're violating child labor laws by the way you run your orphanage." President Roosevelt added.

"You wanna know the truth Annie? I never liked you. Out of all the orphans in the place you were the most rotten one."

Annie looked at Hannigan once more square in the face.

"Well, I can't say I liked you either Ms. Hannigan. You always treated me bad. And by the way I'm not an orphan anymore, **SO THERE**!"

"Franklin, please have this woman arrested too and have her charged with being an accessory to kidnapping."

"With pleasure Oliver."

The secret service men led the three crooks out to the waiting police cars.

"Hey kids, guess what? Ms. Hannigan is gone for good."

"Yippee!" The orphans cheered.

"And we won't have to work anymore or eat mush for breakfast."

More cheers.

President Roosevelt rolled his wheelchair forward.

"And you'll each be adopted by fine upstanding families in the surrounding areas. The orphanage will be torn down and turned into a school which you all will attend next fall."

"Hooray!"

I couldn't tell if the children were excited about going to school but they were certainly excited about being adopted. I was happy for them all too. I could tell Annie would be happy to be seeing her friends more often.

Oliver took his hand in mine and smiled at Annie. "This can be a wonderful new start for all of us and I do mean all of us. He then reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out a box from Tiffany's.

I was completely shocked. "Sir, what is this?"

Annie grinned at me excitedly. "Open it Ms. Farrell, open it!

I did and I was even more shocked with what I saw a glistening silver engagement ring.

Oliver looked at Annie and then looked at me.

"Grace, there's no doubt that Annie has had an impact on both of us. I had this ring delivered from Tiffany's special yesterday. It's engraved too."

I turned the ring over in my hand and read what it said.

"To many happy years ahead."

"Mr. Warbucks.."

"Oliver, Grace… please call me Oliver."

"Oliver, this is a complete surprise. I don't know what to say."

There was silence for a few seconds… then Annie broke any tension.

"Say you'll marry Mr. Warbucks Ms. Farrell."

I scooped Annie up in my arms and ruffled her hair, still completely shocked by all of this.

"I love you Annie… and I love you Grace." Oliver said. Oliver kissed Annie first and then me.

"Grace will you marry me?"

I finally swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Yes Oliver, I will."

**Based on the ending to the 1999 movie.** ** I do not own rights to any Annie characters.**


	3. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Forever Changed Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Annie.

**Notes: ** This chapter provides a bit of background of Grace's family. After reading erm31323's fic **Forever And Always** I thought that I'd talk about that from Grace's viewpoint. I also really liked the relationship between Mrs. Pugh and Grace in that fic and that is touched upon briefly as well. Also the ages of Grace and Mr. Warbucks are open to debate.. for the sake of this story Grace is 31 and Mr. Warbucks is 42.

I was still in utter shock that Oliver had proposed to me. It had caught me completely off guard and was not the Christmas gift I had been expecting. The most unexpected gifts makes us the happiest I suppose. I was practically walking on air for the rest of that day. This will certainly be a Christmas I will never ever forget.

I never could have really fathomed that Oliver could have any romantic feelings toward me. I have been working for him for six years and I thought our relationship was one that was strictly business related. Annie completely changed things for both of us I do believe. She has truly made all the difference in the relationship between Oliver and me.

I should mention that I'm an only child and both my parents are no longer alive. I always dreamed of my wedding day and having my father walk me down the aisle and give me away to the man of my dreams. It breaks my heart that they will never meet Oliver or Annie and see how happy I am when I'm with them. Ten years ago my father died of a heart attack. My mother had also been very sick for a while and died about seven months after my father. I feel she really died because she missed my father so terribly. They were so very much in love with each other and they were everything to me. I dropped out of college to care for my parents and still plan on going back to finish my degree. However after my mother died I decided to look for a job. I jumped at the chance to work for Oliver and that's how I got to where I am today.

We decided to not waste any time and have the wedding on January 4th. I have always loved the winter especially when the snow is fresh and clear on the ground and not filled with dirt and sand. The night before the wedding I tuck Annie into bed. She hasn't stopped talking about the wedding since Oliver proposed to me and is going to be our flower girl.

"Ms. Farrell are you nervous about the wedding tomorrow?"

I smile at her. "Only slightly. I am mostly excited, especially because we are going to be a family."

Annie returns my smile. "I'm happy you and Mr. Warbucks are going to be my mother and father."

I lie down next to her and rub her back. "We're happy too."

She snuggles in close to me.

"I love you Ms. Farrell."

I squeeze her shoulder and whisper in her ear.

"It's okay for you to call me Mom now you know."

She looks up at me.

"I love you Mom."

I lean down, wipe the stray hairs from her forehead and kiss her softly.

"I love you too sweetheart. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

The wedding was set for 11:30am. I was putting curlers in my hair and suddenly I realized tears were running down my cheeks. I missed my parents so much and wished they could be here with me today. I was so lost in thought that I did not hear Mrs. Pugh enter the room. She looked at me in my vanity mirror and noticed I had been crying.

"Grace dear, whatever is wrong? It's your wedding day; you should be crying tears of joy."

Mrs. Pugh had been like a mother to me since I started working for Oliver. We have had many talks over the years. I am so happy to have her around.

"I certainly am happy. Don't get me wrong. I just wish that my parents were here to see me. I know they'd love to meet Oliver and Annie."

Mrs. Pugh pulled me to my feet, into her arms and rubbed my back.

"I know you miss your parents terribly precious, especially right now. I have no doubt they'd love seeing you so happy. I also think they'd love Annie just as much as the rest of us do."

"I love you Helen." I whispered.

Mrs. Pugh kissed the top of my head. "I love you too Grace. Now enough of these tears. Let's get you ready for the wedding."

Everything about the wedding was perfect. Annie was a wonderful flower girl. After the vows were shared the photographer snapped a picture of the three of us together. I can't wait for that picture to be on the mantle piece. This day will be one I will cherish forever.


	4. The Honeymoon

**The Honeymoon**

**Forever Changed Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: ** I own no rights to any Annie characters.

**Notes:** I suck at writing passionate erotic love scenes so hopefully this isn't too horrible.

The wedding was a day I will always cherish. It was the first day we were officially a family. I couldn't be happier that Annie is my daughter. Deep down inside I always knew I was like a mother to her and I knew that she felt the same. I am hoping that someday soon Annie will have a little brother or sister. She is so fond of that little girl Molly from the orphanage so Oliver may adopt her in the next couple months.

Oliver booked our honeymoon for the Friday Saturday and Sunday following the wedding at a ski resort in Lake Placid. I had not been skiing since I was a teenager so this was a new experience for me. We walk hand in hand in to our honey moon hotel suite and unpack. Once everything is put away Oliver asks " Well should we head the slopes now?"

"Yes, but I must warn I haven't been skiing since I was Annie's age so I may be out of practice."

My husband grins at me "Don't worry. I'm a good teacher. You will learn faster than you think you will."

A long afternoon of skiing tuckers the both of us out. We order room service for dinner and then snuggle under the covers and watch a movie on TV.

I lay my head on his chest and he strokes my hair.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks me.

I blush not sure of how to answer him.

"No need to be embarrassed or modest darling. It's the truth. You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

I gaze up at him lovingly.

"Did I ever tell you how happy Annie is that we're her parents?." I asked

Oliver's grip tightened around me.

"I would have no doubt in my mind that she is darling. She was the one who brought out the best of us as parents in the first place. Was she not?"

I nodded , gazing up into Oliver's eyes which were glistening with pride.

"She most certainly was. I am most grateful for that." I said.

Oliver's hand rubbed my back and I nuzzled deeper into his chest.

"I am too. I love you Grace."

I felt his lips graze my forehead.

"I love you too Oliver. You and Annie mean everything to me." I sighed and started to cry as I had the morning of the wedding.

Oliver looked at my shocked. "What's wrong gorgeous? It's our honeymoon , you should be happy."

"Oh I am happy. I just wish my parents were alive so they could've met you and Annie. I'm sure you would have loved them and they would have spoiled Annie rotten."

Oliver took my chin and cupped in it his hands tracing the tracks of my tears with his fingers.

"Grace, you were the most beautiful bride. I'm sure your parents would have loved to see you in your gown. You do realize they were looking down on you from heaven smiling?"

"You really think they were?"

Oliver smiled and pulled me into a warm embrace, kissing the last of my tears away.

"Of course they were precious. They are your guardian angels from heaven and they are always watching over you no matter what."

I leaned against him until I fell asleep then he shifted my body to my side of the bed and tucked the sheet around me.. kissing me softly one last time.

"Sleep well my darling. I love you so much." He whispered.


	5. Family

**Family**

**Forever Changed Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Annie characters.

Notes: Last chapter that I talk about Grace's dead parents… promise. Not intending to make this story depressing… this chapter is happy at the end though. Any suggestions on where the plot should go next would be super. I don't want to stop this fic here because I am on too much of a roll.

When we arrived home from Lake Placid Annie threw herself at us in joy.

"Mom, Daddy I missed you so much. How was your trip? Will you take me skiing sometime?"

I scooped her up. "We missed you too Sweetheart. Were you good for Mrs. Pugh?"

Annie nodded her head. "Yup. She taught me a lot about cooking and baking. We just finished making some chocolate chip cookies."

Oliver rubbed her back. "We can't wait to try them and we also can't wait to take your skiing with us next time. Your mom was a fast learner and I'm sure you will learn quickly too."

"That will be really swell." Annie said.

After dinner I was alone in our bedroom looking at an old photo album from when I was younger. I hated to keep thinking of how much I missed my parents but the fact that they're not here leaves such a huge hole in my heart. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Annie enter the room.

She sat on the bed and snuggled next to me.

"What are those pictures of Mom?"

"Me when I was about your age."

Annie leaned over in awe… not believing I had ever been so young. "Who are those people in the pictures with you?"

I tried to hold back tears but the floodgates broke open. Annie was shocked by this.

"Mom please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm sorry."

I hadn't intended to give her the wrong idea so I pulled her into my lap and tried to regain my composure.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Those two people in the photo with me are my mother and father. Your grandparents."

Annie looked at me, confused and concerned. "Why are you so sad then? Did you get in a fight with them or something? They weren't at the wedding. I really want to meet them."

I kissed the top of her head. "Your grandparents died before I came to work for your father. You'll never get to meet them I'm afraid."

Annie's arms reached up around my neck and I held her to me tight, rocking her. We sat that way for a few minutes then she spoke again.

"Do you miss them?"

"Every day my darling. They would have adored you."

Annie's embrace grew tighter around me,

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I shook my head. "I'm afraid I'm an only child. Your father had a twin brother who died and I know that he has younger siblings but I don't know if he's talked to them in years."

"Well whatever siblings he does have I hope I get to meet them. I want to know if I have any aunts uncles and cousins."

I made a mental note to discuss this with Oliver.

Annie kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too my sweet girl."

Annie was quiet for a few minutes as if processing a thought. She looked at me curiously.

"So since your mother is dead do you think it would be okay if I consider Mrs. Pugh to be like my grandmother?"

I was finally able to smile through my tears. "I think Mrs. Pugh would like that very much. She has been like a mother to me since I started working here six years ago."

The look of curiosity did not seem to go away.

"Am I ever going to have a little brother or sister?"

I squeezed her shoulder. "We hope to have a baby in the next year or so.. in the meantime your father and I were thinking of adopting Molly. Would you like that?"

Annie smiled her classic thousand watt smile.

"Really? You're going to adopt Molly?"

"We discussed that this weekend while were in Lake Placid."

"Leapin Lizarads! That's a great idea. Molly is practically like a little sister to me anyway."

I returned her smile, my remorse immediately wiped away. "How would you like to come down to the orphanage with us on Tuesday when we talk to her?"

"I'd love that!"

"Then it's settled on Tuesday morning we'll go to the orphanage to tell Molly we're going to adopt her."


	6. Adopting Molly

**Adopting Molly**

**Forever Changed Chapter 6**

Again I own no characters from Annie. This will be the last chapter in this fic. A new Annie fic will be in the works that takes place a few years after the movie/musical is set and focuses more on the family dynamics of the Warbucks family. By this point Oliver and Grace will have had twins who I am naming Frederick and Joanne. Stay tuned for this fic. I hope you will enjoy it.

Tuesday morning at 10:15am Annie Oliver and I walked up the steps to the 14th Street Girls Orphanage with the mission to come out of there with Molly in tow. Mr. Donatelli had no issues finding a replacement for Miss Hannigan at all. The new owner of the orphanage is named Frieda.

"Welcome. How may I help you today?" Frieda asked.

"We're here to adopt Molly." Oliver said.

Annie was jumping up and down excitedly. I patted her on the shoulder indicating that she needed to calm down.

Frieda reached into the desk drawer. "Here's the paperwork you need to fill out sir. Then she noticed Annie's excitement. "I can see someone is happy to be reunited with their friend."

Annie nodded. "Yes, I'm very excited. Molly and I are so close we're almost like sisters.. now she really will be my sister."

Frieda grinned at Annie. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again Annie. Let me go get her for you."

We weren't waiting too long before Molly ran into the office and threw herself at Annie in the purest joy I had ever seen.

"Annie! Annie! We're gonna be sisters." She said excitedly.

Annie hugged the little girl. " I know Molly I'm just as excited and happy as you are. We are going to have to much fun together and you are gonna love your new house."

I looked at Frieda curiously. "Have any of the other orphans from here been adopted yet?"

Frieda shook her head. "Molly is only the third person to be adopted. We're hoping the rest of them will get adopted by March or April." This building is set to be demolished March 31st so the new school can be buit."

"Molly and Annie will probably want to see their friends again eventually. Will there any way to get their new addresses?"

'I'm sure we can get that information somehow for you Mrs. Warbucks."

Annie and Molly smiled at there.

"That would be so great." Annie said.

Molly wrapped herself around my legs,. "I'm so happy to be adopted by you Mrs. Warbucks."

I bent down and scooped her up and pulled Annie in on the other side of me.

"We're happy too Molly. We have so many happy memories to make ahead of us."


End file.
